


Jitters

by qtkenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and Harry has to help Ron get through a mini-crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

Harry woke up early, a feeling of joy welling in his chest. Today was Ron and Hermione's wedding day - finally! They'd had a long engagement, particularly strange because everyone knew they’d get married for years. But here it was, and Harry couldn't stop smiling.

He cleaned himself up quickly. He was early, but he wanted to make sure he had a lot of extra time; who knows what kind of trouble Ron Weasley might get into with wedding day jitters? Harry knew there was no doubt in Ron's mind that he wanted to marry Hermione, but he also knew that Ron often became physically ill before doing anything of great significance. And nothing was of greater significance than his own wedding.

"Ron?" Harry shouted into the fireplace. He wanted to firecall before apparating into the hotel room. Ron and Hermione had decided to have a Muggle wedding, and Harry was careful about using magic in situations that could involve mixed company. The last thing Harry needed was to apparate into the room just as cleaning staff decided to open the door. "Are you there, mate?"

Ron's voice was loud, and frantic. "I can't talk now; I have to get my wallet out of the toaster!"

Harry shook his head. Deciding that it was probably safe for him to apparate, he made his way quickly into Ron's room. The room was much smaller than he remembered it being from the night before - and definitely more cluttered. He narrowly avoided a nasty fall after tripping over an ottomon, before Harry placing his suit and bag on an armchair, and making his way into the kitchen.

Ron was standing next to the toaster, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. He held a knife carefully in his hand, slowly lowering it toward the toasting slot and taking it back nervously. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ron," Harry recommended. "You put that knife in there and you'll get zapped."

"Bloody Muggle technology!" Ron shouted in response. He put the knife down on the counter and pouted. 

"Why in the world is your wallet in the toaster, anyway?"

"Well, I heard that it's a good idea to keep your passport hidden when you're staying in a hotel," Ron began. It was clear from the pained expression on his face that even he knew the rest of the story was going to sound ridiculous. "I didn't think I'd need to use the toaster at all; I'll just use a spell or order room service. I mean, since when do people even have kitchens in their hotel rooms? Picking up a phone and getting food when you're done the call? Genius, really."

"So you put your wallet in there?"

"I'm not stupid, Harry!" Ron insisted. "I looked inside first. If I just put my passport in by itself, it would've fallen all the way to the bottom through all those coils and I never would've gotten it out. My wallet's about as thick as a slice of bread though, so I put my passport in it and then in the toaster because I... knew it'd be safe. Well, until..."

"You pushed it down."

"Right. I don't know what I was thinking, Harry! I know what a toaster is, I know what it does when you push that button thing down!" Ron sighed heavily. "I just didn't know how to make it go back up. It smells like bloody bacon in here now!"

Harry walked over to the toaster and unplugged it. He shook his head and suppressed a giggle. Of all the things that could have possibly gone wrong, this was at the absolute bottom of the list. "For future reference, there's a tiny little button at the bottom," he instructed, pressing on the button. Ron's wallet sprung up, and luckily it was still in usable condition.

Ron snatched the wallet from Harry's hand, opening it quickly to check on his passport. "It's okay, thank Merlin, Harry!" He smiled, his face blushed crimson, and let out a sigh of relief.

After the crisis had been averted, there was nothing left to stop Ron and Hermione from celebrating the happiest day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> (Is it clear that I threw in Ron's question about a hotel room with a kitchen after finishing and realizing it was super strange for him to have a toaster in his room? Let's just pretend this is common wherever they're staying.)


End file.
